


of paracetamol and lamplight

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [22]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Does this help?”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of paracetamol and lamplight

The light flicked on. “Does this help?”

Cormoran blinked, startled. “A bit, yeah.”

“Didn’t notice the light going?” Robin asked, coming in.

“Absorbed,” Cormoran shrugged. 

“You were squinting so hard, I’m surprised you don’t have a headache.”

He grimaced. “Might, a bit.”

Robin rolled her eyes. “Of course.” She tossed him a little paracetamol bottle.

Cormoran took two with the last of his cooled tea.

“Anything interesting to report?”

Robin was looking over from her desk, hair catching the lamplight. Cormoran was washed by a warm regard for his partner, so clever and attentive.

“Well,” he started. “It’s like this…”


End file.
